mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Tennis
Mitchell Tennis (Japanese; ミッチェルテニス, Hepburn; Mitcherutenisu) is a 2000 Tennis sports video game developed by Camelot Software Planning (the development team changed drastically when it developed by Clap Hanz for the PSX and by THQ only for the Dreamcast & PC), published by THQ and distributed by Nickelodeon Games for the Nintendo 64 PlayStation, Sega Dreamcast and PC CD-Rom. The whole game was games of tennis and it went on to produce the sequel Mitchell Power Tennis in 2004. This game was a milestone in Mitchell Van Morgan history because it marked the first appearance of the popular character Kayla Smiddy. Since then, Kayla Smiddy has made numerous appearances from Mitchell Kart: Double Dash!!, to Mitchell Party. Mitchell Tennis has also helped create more Mitchell sports games with its popularity. Gameplay The game uses a control system that differs from most other video tennis games on the market. Shots are performed by pressing one, or both, of the two main buttons (A or B), which make the ball spin in different ways. Pressing a button twice strikes the tennis shot with more power and spin. Additionally, pressing the two buttons in a different order can result in a different type of shot altogether, such as a lob or drop shot. Both buttons can be pressed at the same time to hit a very powerful smash shot. The longer a button is pressed before contact is made with the ball, the stronger the shot will be. The control system allows players of all levels to become familiar with the mechanics of the game within a very short time, whilst also encouraging advanced players to take advantage of the variety of shots on offer to come up with different strategies for winning points. A total of seven types of shot are possible using only the two main buttons of the controller. These gameplay mechanics were later brought to the other games of the Mitchell Tennis series in Mitchell Tennis: Power Tour, Mitchell Power Tennis, and Mitchell Tennis Open. Play Modes Mitchell Tennis has several different modes. The modes are Mario Tour, Exhibition, Linked Play, and Mario Minigames. Mitchell Tour (Story Mode) In Mitchell Tour, the player takes control of Mitchell, Gavin, Carolyn or Jennifer. They are the new students trying to make their way up the ranks at the Orange County Tennis Tournament, a school for tennis and a tennis tournament based on a Raleigh Tennis Club in Raleigh, NC (USA) and the Orange High School Tennis court from the Orange High School in Hillsborough, NC(USA). At the beginning of the game, the player gets to choose whether they are going to play singles or doubles matches. In Mitchell Tour, the player's character does exercises with coaches and plays against higher ranked players in order to get a higher rank for him or herself. Higher ranks mean they can challenge better players. Eventually, they can get a high enough rank to enter the Island Open. After the Island Open the player can face Jen Philbrook in singles. In doubles, both Jen Philbrook and Kayla Smiddy. As the player progresses through the ranks, the player gets to increase their characters ability in different areas (similar to an RPG). Exhibition In this mode, the player plays a single game of tennis. The player may choose what character both they and the computer uses as well as the court and computer's difficulty level. Both singles and doubles are available in Exhibition. Linked Play Linked Play is just like Exhibition Mode, except that the player plays against another human player instead of a computer. Linked Play requires two Game Boy Colors, two copies of Mario Tennis for the GBC, and a link cable. Mitchell Minigames This is a group of minigames presented by various Mitchell characters. Some need to be unlocked. The minigames include: *Mitchell Shooting Stars *Gavin Target Shot *Martin Treasure Box *David Boo Blast *Nicholas Gymnasium *Carolyn lucky Shot *Jennifer love Factory *Dusty ghost land *Genola Medallion Match *Marquessa Two-On-One Playable Characters *Mitchell *Gavin *Carolyn *Jennifer *Martin *David *Nicholas *Dusty *Scottie *Ebony *Valerie *Devin *Amber *Brock *Ulysses *Pierre *Kwame *Jamie *Marquessa *Genola *Kayla *Kelly Non-Playable *Piranha Plant *Lakitu *Koopa *Bob-omb *Bob-omb Buddy *Lakitu *Mysterious Blue Mario Doubles Partners *Mitchell - Gavin *Gavin - Jennifer *Carolyn - Mitchell *Nicholas - Devin *Martin - Ebony *Martin - Mitchell *David - Gavin *Martin - David *Marquessa - Genola *Dusty - Amber *Eilony - Kelly *Brock - Kwame *Ulysses - Jamie *Pierre - Preston *Andriod - Thug *Boo - War Notes: The name in front of the dash is who the player's playing as. The name behind the dash is the CPU. Trivia * During development of the game, along with the introduction of Waluigi, the developers were also going to introduce a bad version of Princess Peach named WaluPeachie but this character was scrapped due to Shigeru Miyamoto 's disliking of the idea of having an "evil Peach" and have decided to revive Princess Daisy instead. References External links *[http://www.thq.com/n01/n64/software/nus_p_nm8j/index.html Official THQ Mitchell Tennis site] *[http://www.nickjapan.com/n02/dmg/bm8j/index.html Official Nickelodeon Japan Mitchell Tennis site] *[http://www.nick.com/games/detail/jajEV0wKLk8iyMOzYOzF06L0jEhFsUqo Mitchell Tennis profile in the Nickelodeon website] * * * * *& (PlayStation) Mitchell Tennis on the Mitchell Wikia(home of the Mitchell Van Morgan Encyclopedia) de:Mitchell Tennis it:Mitchell Tennis Category:2000 games Category:2000's games Category:Tennis video games Category:Camelot Software Planning games Category:THQ stubs Category:THQ games Mitchell Van Morgan series Mitchell Van Morgan(Series) Mitchell sports games Category:Mitchell Universe games Mitchell role-playing games Mitchell Tennis Series Mitchell Tennis Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:Virtual Console games PlayStation games PlayStation Network games Sega Dreamcast games PC games Category:Microsoft Windows games Category:Games for Windows certified games Steam Workshop games